On the run
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: Gabe killed eight year old Annabeth's family, and eight year old Percy jackson's dad. Can they get away to camp half blood?
1. The killing and Percy

Annabeth's pov

You think I never seen anything scary thing a scary movie. Then you are wrong. Nothing was more scary when Gabe Ugliano's gang killed my parent's. My dad hid me in the closet and then they came in. They pulled a gun and shot daddy. I ran out as daddy fell. One of the men picked me up as my mother screamed. Another man turned around and shot her. We went out side, they put me in a car and we drove away. "Wake up. I said wake up you brat." I woke up and he walked out to the frount, with me in tow. "Gabe, she's here." "Good. You and the other one get a few beers." A boy my age walked out of the shadows. He looked at me, then at Gabe. "Come on! I can get me,but she's inocent, you pig!" Gabe waved it off and the boy grabed my hand lead me into the kitchen. His eye's turned from wild to caring. Hey, I' am Percy." "A- annabeth." I started to cry. Percy wraped his arms around me. After I stoped crying, we grabed six beers. Percy threw three beers at three guys, and I gave it to them. "Any thing else, punck?" This time, when Gabe waved his hand, one of the thugs hit him in the face. Tears came as Percy stumbled. "Get your phone and go to the fittness center. I'll call if I need anything."

Percy's pov

That pig! I mean, who kills a girls family? Any way, we got to the center and I went to the weights, while Annabeth watched. After an hour, I went to Annabeth. "Come on. I'll train you."After three hours, Gabe texted. _"On the way, pick up dinner_ bastereds." So bad did I want to kill him, but not yet. We went to the store to pick up some apples, bananas and chicken for the pig. For us, candy, soda, three pack of five hour energy{ for when we work out} and a movie.** {Yes, Gabe gave them a tv. It's busted, but works.} **We walked in the house, went to the kitchen to make the ass hole's dinner. Annabeth and I took it out. "Were's the fork, bitch!" He raised a fist to hit her, had I not grabed his fist. "You hit her, you will be sorry." He thought about it, and hit her. As she stumbled to the ground, I hit him in the jaw,picked her up and went to our room.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. They are sixteen in cahpter 2. Two review befor chapter 2.<strong>


	2. The escape

Annabeth's pov

I woke up in my so called room. I saw Percy doing pull up with wild eyes. As soon as he saw me, his eyes turned to caring and jumped down. "You okay?." I nodded, even though I wasen't. "Gabe, the bastered, gave us the morning off. Lets's go to the center" I got dressed and told Gabe were we are going. When we paid, then went to lift weights. After three hours, we went home, making a plan to escape. "NO!" I yelled as Gabe punched Percy in the face. Sally held me back, and Percy got up and knocked down Gabe down. Gabe got up and threw a knife at Sally's chest. I threw a punch as Percy went got our stuff. He came back and stabed Gabe in the leg. We ran to the truck and drove off. After eight years, we escaped. I escaped with Percy Jackson.


	3. Shopping and kissing

Annabeth's pov

I woke up to Percy mumbling about Gabe. "Stupid son of a bitch. He'll pay for killing her." I put a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry about Sally." He put my hand down and left. I stared after him. Then looked for anything to eat. I found a donut and a cup of coffee.. I ate the donut and started the coffee when Percy came and streched and ruffled his hair. And I was liking the view. And I know he ha a nice body under that shirt. He turned around and looked at me with with a confused look. Shit, I was talking out loud. He got back in the car. "Hey, want to go to Mount Mickenly?" I looked at him in surprise, then hugged him. After a hour of driving, we stoped at a latte stand. He bought two large lattes. He paid and left. My head was on his bear chest. "He's a god." I thought to myself as he we drove on. He shaked his head and as he stretched, he flexed his musles. "A hot god."

Percy's pov

I was driving when I heard mumbling. "Arms and chest like Hercules." I raised a eye brow. " Who has arms and chest like Hercules." She looked up at me. "No one." I keeped on driving for three hours before stoping at a motel. Annabeth was in the shower, when I heard her screaming. I ran in, asking what's wrong. She pointed at a spider on the floor. I laught and stomped on it. I looked up and saw her wrap in a towel. I could have sayed she looked stunning in nothing in but towel, instead, "You okay?" She looked at me. "Yes" I nodded then left so she could finish her shower. After she finished and got dressed, we went shopping.

Annabeth's pov

Me and Percy were shopping for phones, food, and clothes. We got everything, but Percy could not decide on a phone. "How about the Android touch,or the Iphone 4g or..." "Percy we barley have any money. So we should keep it cheap." He gave me a devilish smile, grabed his wallet, which was fulled of one hundred dollar bills. "Poor Gabe left his striper money on his bed. And he shoulden't have gave me his card number." I was speechless. He pulled out 10 one hundred dollar bills and put them in my pocket. "Go crazy and meet me hear in 3-4 hours." With-out whating for anything else, I left. I went to a car dealership next door. The moter home I was looking at coast $5000, but I talked the dealer down to $300, but I think it's because he thinks I'am cute. I still had some cash left, so I bought three movies, clothes for Percy and me and food. I found Percy with his new Iphone 4, and I told him to close his eyes. "Annabeth, what are you doing?" I giggled and keeped my mouth shut. When we got to the moter home, I told him he could open his eyes. He looked at the car, looked at me and gave me a hug. "Much better then Gabes old truck." He nodded. 'Were's my guitars?" I showed him and he relaxed. "Hey,here's our phone." It was a Iphone 4, like his. I smiled, then did something tha surprised him and me. I pulled him inside and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth made a move. Review or PM me on how you think, and if you want Thalia and Nico in.<strong>


	4. Driving and goons

**Thalia and Nico will be in chapter 5 or 6.**

* * *

><p>Percy's pov<p>

Wow. Annabeth kissed me. And I liked it. It was a loving kiss, but I deepened it. And she diden't pull away. Soon, we were in a full make out session. After five minutes, we stoped. She looked up at me with a confused look. "Annabeth, we have to get going if we don't want Gabe after us." She nodded and got in the drivers seat, while I got my blue fender out. I was working on a song about Annabeth. I started strumming and softly started singing the layrics I had so far. "She came into my life when her family were killed. Well I would help her get through the troubled time." It's a good start. After three hours, I told her to hand over the wheel and get some sleep. After eight hours, she woke up and told me to pull over at a RV park. I paid the fee and pulled into an empty parking space.

Annabeth's pov

I went to bed, thinking about Percy. I dreamed about me and Percy getting married before I had a nightmare. Percy's mom was in a cage. And a man in a robe was laughing. "Soon, Percy and the blond one **{Sorry to blonds.} **will fall right in to my trap, and they will pay for what they did to me." That's when I woke up. Missing Percy's lips on mine, I told him to stop at a RV park. He paid the fee, and pulled into a empty parking space. I put on Ghost Adventures **{Not a movie, but a cool t.v. show} **and whated for Percy to get out of the shower. Zak, Nick, and Aaron were freaking out over a EVP when he came out of the shower in nothing but shorts. My heart speed up and I blushed a little. He smiled. " Like what you see?" I nodded and as he got beside me, I pushed him on the sofa and attacked him with a kiss. I pulled away for air. "Annabeth, are you okay?" I diden't answer him. He asked again. "Yes. Kiss me." Before he cold say anything, I kissed him. He kissed me back. His hand were on my back, mine were in his hair. He pulled away, stoped the t.v. and went back at it. His hands were on my back, but I moved the to my ass. I ran mine up and down his abs and chest, making him shudder. His hand went up my shirt. We seperated and I pulled my shirt off. Percy kissed me once more, then pulled away. I whimpered when he pulled away. "Annabeth, after we kill or capture Gabe, I'll go all the way." Then he pulled out a necklace. "Annabeth, this represents our relationship as a couple. As long as you wear it, you are mine. No one else can claim you." He put it on my neck. Then, not helping himself, kissed my neck.

Percy's pov

After making Annabeth mine, I hit play and lyed down, with Annabeth on my chest. While we watched the cd, I played with her hair. The cd ended and I found her asleep. I smiled and and went to sleep. I had a nightmare. My mom and Annabeth were in a cage, yelling at me. My dream self was fighting a man in a robe, who was yelling "Why are you still alive." My dream me said "I don't know." Then I woke up. Annabeth was still asleep. I gently picked her up and put her in the bed. I started breakfast, then after it was done, started driving to Mount Mickenly. After a few minutes, she woke up and, eyeing the food, dug in. She thanked me, and picked up my blue fender acoustic to practice. I found a guitar center and bought her a black fender acoustic, a white SG, and a Les pual, when one of Gabes goons found us. He smiled and walked towards us. "Hello Jackson." I threw a punch at his gut, then a kick to the side of the head. We paid, grabed the guitars and ran to the R.V. I put the pedal to the metal and got back on the highway.

Annabeth's pov

I can't belive we ran into one of Gabes goons. "Percy, we have to get on a ferry to Washington." "Yeah I know. But the harbor is three days away." Shit. I diden't think about that. "So we drive for 72 hours?" "We need to get as much distance as we can." There was no point in fighting that, so I got coffee started and practice on my fender. After three hours, we stoped. I stoped _ Night The Museum. _"Percy, why are we stoping?" "We need more food, clothes, movies and money." We got everthing and left. I hoped in the drivers seat. While driving, I heard Percy sining. "She has blond hair." Hm. Then a black car came and ramed into us from behind

* * *

><p><strong>Review or PM.<strong>


	5. Note

**Sorry. Been working on songs and been doing MSP testing. I'll update when I'am able.**


	6. Chapter 6

**No. I did not steal, or adopt this story. I came up with it when I got bord in school. So Jackson's girls, I did not steal or adopt this story.**

* * *

><p>Percy's pov.<p>

When I was jerked from the sofa, I got out my 44 pistol, and ran up front. "Damn it. It's Luke!" Annabeth paled. A year before we escaped, Luke had beaten her really bad. But, somehow, she got up and knocked him out. From the car, he pulled out a A-k 47. He started shooting, but I smiled. Have to love bullet proof glass. I cocked the gun and leaned out the window, took aim and fired. Right in his tire. But that diden't slow him down. This time, I aimed fro his arm. As it hit him, Annabeth swerved into a exit. Good thing to, because Luke's car went over the rail, and a loud explosion soon followed. We decided to park the rv and walk off what just happened. I saw a gym, and entered. She followed. I paid for entering, and started working out. Annabeth watched for a few minutes, then went to the free weights. After a half hour, we left back to the R.V. I got in the driver's seat, and told Annabeth to sleep, or to watch a movie while I drive to Washington. It was smooth driving to the next hotel. I diden't want to stop at a R.V park. It was dangerous at there. We paid the fee and went up to the our room. We drove about two hundred miles, but still two day's away from the Washington border. I looked back to find her sleeping. I smiled and went to the table. I was working on a song. Don't ask, I just need the money badly. Gabe's bank account has been low. I wonder why. As if I diden't know. So in order to make money, I'am writing song's and to try to get the them to succecful band's. After a few minutes, I gave up trying to finish it, and went to bed. And had a weird dream. I was fighting a weird creature. He slashed at me, yelling, "_You will die Jackson!" _He raised his mance, but before he could smash it on me, I put a sword into his gut. But he diden't die like a normal person, he turned into dust. Something feel out. I picked it up and put it in a pouch. "_One more, then he is next." _My dream self said. Then I woke up. I wondered were these dream's where coming from.

Annabeth's pov

We checked into a hotel, and I crashed soon after. I had a weird a dream. It looked like I was underground. With percy's mom? I thought she was dead. Some guy in a black rope watched a t.v screen, only it was made out of smoke. Weird right? On the screen was Percy. He was fighting a strange creature. He looked hot. His shirt torn to shred's, his mucles bulging as he lifted a sword up to block a mance. What more could a girl ask for. The creature said Percy would die, but as he lifted his mance, Percy put his sowrd into his gut. But the thing is, he turned into dust. Something was left behind as he turned to dust. Percy picked it up, and said that he needed one more, then he's next. The screen went to black, and the man in the rope looked nervous. That's when I woke up. I cooked some breakfast, made coffee, then started driving. After a few minutes, Percy woke up. He ate, gave me a good morning kiss, and went to work on something. He is always working on something these day's. I drove for a few miles, before stoping into town to fill up with gase and supplies. It was funny seeing Percy ride the cart like a little kid. I got something to read on the road. Hey, I just don't practice guitar. It's about the Beatles, so respect the classic's man. When we were done, Percy got in the driver's seat, and started driving. I started reading the book. I was fourty pages in when we stoped. I looked up, and found a cop car. My first thought was holy shit. The second was we are caught. "Hello sir. Sorry for the stop, but there is a car wreak, so we are re-derecting traffic. Just please go into the other lane, and have a nice day." The officer said. Damn. We doged a bullet there. I got in the passenger front seat. "Maybe we should pull into the next town and spend the rest of the day there." He nodded. "Good idea."

Poseidon's pov.

"I am surprised how far they have made it" Those two have been doing great with out any of our help. "Me too. You'r son is not half bad Poseidon." I looked over to see Athena standing beside me. "As is you'r daughter Athena." She looked over at me with her idea face. "I bless your's, you bless mine?" I thought about it for a minute. "What the hell, sure." I waved my hand, and she did the same. We watched the screen. Percy was getting food ready, when he stumbled. That is normal, for those demigods out there. Annabeth got a chill, another common thing. Percy got dinner ready, and they ate while watching Ghost Adventures. "Hey percy, want to go out for a swim?" Athena's daughter asked. "After a hour, or we will get a chramp." My son replayed. Soon, all the other gods wanted to bless them, but we said no. "There will be no blessing of our kids from anyone else." Everyone, even Zeus, was disapointed. But I know how to cheer then up. "How about truth or dare?" That did it. Everyone gathered at the throne room and formed a circle. I went first. "Hades, truth or dare?" He chosed truth. "Is it true you have a crush on Demeter?" I know he is married to her daughter, but that makes it more fun. "Yes." Ok, diden't see that one. And Persephone looked ok with it. My head hurts. "Poseidon, truth or dare?" If there is one thing I'am not is a chicken. "Dare." He smiled. Not good. "Dare you and Athena to..."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger. YOU get to deside what the dare is. You'r chose's are<strong>

**A} Kiss**

**B} Make out in the closet**

**Or **

**C}Have them do a play were they kiss in front of all the gods**

**Happy choosing. Please review or P.M.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year everyone. So, I need more votes for the dare for Poseidon. I have one for B, and one for C. I need more votes. P.M. or review. Thanks a lot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, thank you all for your votes! The winner is(Drum roll} B! Update later tonight, I think**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know all about We the orphans Jackson's girl. Good story. Kinda based off it, but I try not to take any of his idea's. Daughter of Zeus, that might happen later. I'll have people vote on it. On with the story.**

* * *

><p>Poseidon's pov<p>

"I dare you and Athena to make out in the closet!" Oh shit. Yeah, I have a crush on Athena, but she hates me. But, when I looked at her, she looked kinda...glad? She got up, and dragged me to the closet, while all the other gods, minus Hades, laugh their asses off. "So, what are we..." I was cut off by Athena kissing me. I felt no hatred or anger in the kiss. Just pure love and lust. I pulled away? She looked sad that I did so. "Question. Do you like me, Athena?" "Yes." She replied with no hesitation. "Now, kiss me." What else could I do but kiss her. She got the nerve to push me down, so she was on top. She pulled away, just to pull off my shirt. "Oh my gods." She swooned. I smiled. "Working out has its advantages." She giggled, and went back to kissing me. All the time, I was just thinking on how cute Athena was. Sure, I was married, but it has fallen apart for years. After three minutes, I pulled away. She whimpered. "There will be wondering what happened to us. But, how about dinner at seven?" Once again, no hesitation. "Yes" I smiled. "It's a date." I put my shirt on, and walked out, holding hands with Athena. Everyone clapped, even Zeus. "Congratulations brother. You have chosen well. As for Amphitrite, she has been cheating on you for years. Divorce her." My older brother said. I snapped my fingers. "Done." Zeus smiled. "Good. And take good care of my daughter." "I will brother You know I will." And with that, we left. We agreed we would continue the game tomorrow.

Percy's pov

Boy what a night. An hour after eating, we went swimming, and when we got back, we watched a few eposides of Ghost Adventures, had a massive pillow fight, and know, Annabeth is sleeping as I'm driving. I got the song done after a few minutes, so now there is nothing but driving for a few hours before we reach the harbor, and soon Washington. Hopefully, I can find a band to do the song, or do it myself. Eh, either one will do. Suddenly, red and blue comes from no were. I checked the speedometer, and I'm doing the limit. So, I pulled over. So did he. He stepped out of the car. "Hello officer." "Howdy. You seem lost kid. There is nothing here but miles of open road." "I know officer. I was going to the harbor." He laugh. "Well, why didn't you say so? Go bout hundred miles down the road. You should be there by morning." I nodded. "Thanks officer." "No problem." With that, he left. Boy, what a close call. Why is it that these cops are all over the place? I mean really. Any way, we got to the harbor by morning. We payed for the tickets and the RV, and were on our way to it would take two to three days. Ah, maybe we didn't think this thought. The next thing I knew, the farrey shook from side to side. The other passengers panicked at the movement. Then, raising out of the water, came this creäture. On top of his head, was a man in a black robe. THE same man from my dreams! "Percy Jackson! You have fallen for my trap, and now you and your friend are captured!" Then, I blacked out.

Annabeth's pov

When I woke up, it was in a prison like place. I looked beside me, to see Percy. "Where are we?" He looked around for a minute. "I don't know. The underworld maybe." "How right you are Percy Jackson." Came this deep, and threatening voice. I looked at him. "Who are you?" He smile. "My dear girl, I'm Hades. Ruler of the underworld, and it's riches. And you, Percy Jackson, are to be my prisoner!" He paled. "For what?!" He did an evil laugh. "For stealing my realm." realm? What realm is he talking about? "Look Hades, I don't know what you are talking about! For the past three weeks, we have tried to get out of Alaska. So, LET US GO!" Percy yelled at him. Hades looked at him. "I would watch it Jackson. Or you might end up like your mother!" Percy looked at him. "My mother is dead. She was murdered before we ran away." He laugh again. "You forget, I'am capable of bringing her back to life." Percy glared at him. "How about a challenge then." Hades looked at him. "I'm listening." "I'll do the most dangers challenges you can think of. I win, you let us, and my mother go. I lose, you get us all." He thought for a minute. "Deal. You shall fight ten of the most dangerous monsters in the world. Slay them all, you two and your mother shall be free...If you do. The challenge starts at dawn." I looked at Percy. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He looked at me. "Yes, I'm sure. Let's get some sleep." He cuddled up next to me, and we fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy's pov

"Wake up Jackson!" Hades yelled in my ear. I woke up as he kicked my ribs. I looked an him. He smiled. "The first challenge is to kill the Nemean lion. If you kill him, something will fall out. Take it, and it will beam you back here." I nodded. Suddenly, I was in an open field, wearing nothing but armor and caring a sword. Then, a lion came out of his cave, and charged at me. I jumped as he tried to take my unprotected legs out. I swing my sword at its hind legs, but it bounced off! Come Percy think. Before I could, it charged at me again. I ran towards it, and jumped over it again. Oh, now I remember. Hercules killed it by shooting an arrow in, damn it. I forgot. But I don't have a bow and arrow. But I know how to make one, and fast. I climbed a tree to break off a bow sized branch, some smaller branches for the arrows. Shit, I don't have any string! Think Percy. What is a good way to make string. "Delivery." I looked up to see another man in armor. And he was glowing. Literally glowing. "Apollo?" I asked. He smiled. "Yup. Package from your father." He gave me a package, and left. I opened to find...string, something that looks like yellow kool aid, and that looks like chocolate. There was a note. "Be careful with the nectar and ambrosia. Eat only a small piece, and drink for only a second. Dad" I smiled. Thanks dad. I finished making the bow and arrow, and went hunting. It took a while to find the beast. Took me till night fall. He was back in his cave. I smiled. hopefully, this would be a piece of cake. But of corse it wasn't. As soon as I entered the cave, he pounced at me. I rolled out-of-the-way just in time, and shot an arrow in his ribs. But the arrow bounced off! How do you kill a monster whose skin is armor? But I didn't have time to panick. Almost immediately, it pounced again. I ducked, and ran outside. If you think I'm a coward, then put your money where your mouth is. I made the lion run around a tree three times, before I grabbed a low branch and hauled myself up. HE keeped running till he figured out he wasn't chasing anyone. The beast opened his mouth to roar, and I shot an arrow in his mouth. The roar stopped short. He looked up to see me, before dissolving into dust. Not kidding. It dissolved into dust that blew in the wind, and the only thing there was a glowing substance. I picked it up, and all went black

Annabeth's pov

I saw the screen go black. I turn to see Percy standing behind me. "That was weird!" He said. I couldn't control myself and tackled him into a hug, followed by a kiss. I diden't care Hades was behind us. "Well done Jackson. You have compleated the first challenge. But the next one will be more...deadly."He finished the sentence with a smile. Percy just looked at him. "Bring it on." Hades smile wavered, but so lightly only I saw it. "For now, you and your...girl, shall leave. However, not into the mortal world." Then, he vanished. The cage door was open. Percy held out his hand. "Shall we?" I couldn't help but smile as I took his hand. We walked around for a while. It's not that bad here. All it needs is a little light and it would be fine. After a couple of minutes, we returned. Not cuz we wanted to, but we did not want to be captured. Again. For know, I have Percy, and that's what matters.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so sorry it took so long. Got sick with the flu, and all went to hell. Enjoy, review, or P.M. ideas. Son of jupiter 123 out!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Percy's pov

I enjoyed spending the time with Annabeth, but night-time fell too soon. We return to the cage to find a bed. There wasn't one there when we left. On the bed was a note. _"Sorry if my husband is harsh on you. Here's is a bed to make you comfortable. I wish I could do more. _

_Persphone."_

Why dose that ring a bell. Oh yeah, she was the goddess who ate the six pomegranate seeds and is forced to stay here six months out of the twelve in a year. I looked at Annabeth. "That was nice of her." She nodded. "Yes it was." We decide to lay down, and saw a small tv. And another note.

_"For those troubled nights when you can't sleep._

_Persephone" _

I looked at Annabeth. "She must be getting in a lot of trouble right now." She shook her head. "I don't think so. If she was iin trouble, she wouldn't be here." I turned around, and I swear I jumped ten feet. Bot of them laugh as I landed. "Ah, shut up." They kept laughing for a few minutes before they calmed down. "Beside scaring me to death, may I ask what are you doing here, Lady Persephone." She looked at me. "natural, I'm here to help. Hades will stop at nothing to make sure you are dead or imprisoned. I can not tell you the next task, but they will get more difficult to pass. My advice to you young hero, is two delay the monsters. They are big,and strong, yet tire very easily. If you can make them very tired, then you can kill them more easily. I must go, before my husband suspects I'm gone. Goodbye, and good luck." And like that, she was gone. I looked at Annabeth. "Shall we get some sleep, my dear?" She laugh and nodded. Withen a few minutes of me cuddling her, we both passed out. Well, she did. I was up, wondering what my next task would be.


	12. Chapter 12

Percy's pov

Morning came to soon. Once again, he woke me with a foot in my ribs. 'Wake up Jackson!" I pushed away his foot before he had a chance to break anything. "If I were you, I would not do that again. Now, GET UP!" He literally screamed. "Dude two words: chill pill." If looks could kill, I would be a goner. "One more stupid ass comments, it's all over." I shrugged. "What's going on?" We both looked up to see Annabeth. "Mr. loud here woke you up." Hades roared so loudly, I think he caused an Earthquake. "That is it Jackson!Say goodbye to you mother, and your girl!" But before he could do anything, his wife came in. "Hades, now please don't be so grumpy in the morning. And you can't kill his mother or his girlfriend, as he has not yet failed a challenge." Thank you Persephone, who apparently studied law. Who da thought? Hades growled. "And, you promised on the river Styx." Annabeth added. "Did anyone else study law?" I just had to ask. They all looked at me. "Quiet!" They all said in unison. "What? It's a good question." At least, I thought it was. "Enough!" Hades yelled. "You are very, very lucky Jackson. But, luck won't help you where your going." And then black. When I woke up, I was in a greek tunic. So, I am in Greece. I tried to think, but my brain shut down. Then, I remembered a myth I read about. A young Athenian hero traveled to Ceret to kill the Minotaur. AND THAT IS WHAT I MUST DO! Oh man, not good. Not good at all. I don't even have a weapon. Great. Well, I'll just go..."OW!" Something fell and hit me. I looked down to see a sword. I looked up to see someone in the crowd waving. "Thought you might need one!" He yelled. I nodded. "Thanks!" I yelled back before going in the Labyrinth. Man, it's dark. And it's turn after turn. I stop to catch my breath, when I see string. I mean, literary, string. I decided to follow it. Hey, now before you go saying I am weird for following string, let me tell you something. Theses had a princess give him string to find his way BACK, so maybe, it could help me FIND the monster. See what I mean? No? Well, just watch as I prove you wrong. After a couple of minutes, I was a the mouth of the cave, and inside, it sounded like a battle was happening. And I was right. The Athenian boy was having trouble killing the beast. "Hey! Need help?" I yelled. He didn't look back."Yes please!" He shouted back. I laugh before running full speed to the monster, sword drawn. But I forgot that he was part bull, so when he saw me charging at him, his eyes focused on me and he charged at me. Why don't I think things through? But I didn't have time for wondering. I figured if I could get him to ram one of his horns into the wall, he could get stuck, and I could kill him. Sounds easy right? Wrong. The Atheian boy insist on helping, but that would cause the Minotar to charge at him, not me. And when he did get him in position, he would jump early, so the Minotar would have time to turn. "Ok, do as I say!" I yelled. He nodded. "Lead him over to me!" He was half way across the arena, so it took him a while. But after a few minutes, he was in position. "OK. Good. When I say now, jump. Got it?" He nodded. "Got it." The beast came charging a few seconds later. "Wait for it. Wait for it" When he was a hundred yards, I gave him the signal. "NOW!" We both jumped out of the way. Right in time too. The next thig you knew, one of his horns was in the wall. I raised my sowrd and killed him. I picked up the metal, and then black.

* * *

><p><strong>Want another battle? Or should he go back to Annabeth? Vote.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody. I'm going to take a break from fanfiction for a while. I have a lot of things on my mind, and it's preventing me from coming up with ideas. But, I'll post once I can come up with an idea. Peace out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, no one voted for another battle, or for him to return to Annabeth, so I'm just having him return to Aannabeth. Next time, vote! On with the story.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth<p>

The screen once again went black, but Percy did not appear next to me for a minute. When he did, he was gasping for breath. "WHAT THE FUCK HADES! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" He screamed. Hades just shrugged. "Oops. My bad." He said with sarcasm. That did it for Percy. He got to his feet, and punched Hades right where it hurts. I flinched as Hades bent over, screaming with pain. "That is it Jackson." He got up, and pulled a sword on Percy. "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" They dove at each other, with a kill look in their eyes. "STOP!" They did. I'm surprised that worked. "You both are acting childish. I'm surprised at you! Well, not you Percy, you act like that all the time. But Lord Hades, I expected better from you!" "As did I" We all looked to see Persephone behind us. Me and Percy bowed, and Hades just looked he would run his sword through her. "Hades, for the last time, this young hero did not fail a challenge. Therefore, he is not to be killed, or punished for his actions, as you were acting childish. Now, put that sword down, or I'll go tell Zeus." Hades looked at her, at Percy, and back to his wife. Then, unwillingly, dropped his sword and vanished. Persephone looked at us. "I'm sorry for my husbands behavior. He has gone out of control when the Gods damned him to stay here forever. Percy, nice cheap shot. I think he'll think twice before he messes with you again. I must go. Here, have some dinner. Mortal, of corse. Good bye. And good luck." And she vanished. I looked over to see a table with cheeseburgers, pizza, stake, milkshakes, and chocolate cake. I looked at Percy, and we ran to the food. Boy, it was good to have greasy food again. After three cheeseburgers, a slice of pizza, and a milkshake, I was full. Percy had double helpings of everything before finally getting full. "That was good." I nodded my head in agreement. I looked at him for a minute, thinking how cute he looked fighting the Minotaur. He caught me staring at him, and I turned away, blush creeping into my face. "Annabeth." I looked at him, and he captured my lips in a kiss. It was a soft, loving kiss, but he deepened it. I ran my tongue across his lower lip, asking permission. He granted, and our tongues fought for territory. I let him win, but only because he's my boyfriend. Don't tell him I said that. He was bear shirt still, and I ran my hands up and down his abs. He moaned into the kiss, before breaking it. We both breathed heavily for a minute before going back at it. He is intoxicating. His smell, his touch. Everything. He pulled me on top of him, and put his hands on my ass. Then, he started moving his hands up, and into my shirt. I smiled into the kiss. I pulled away and asked him.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger. What do you want the question to be? <strong>

**A} Want to have sex**

**Or **

**B}Touchie feelie?**

**Your vote is as good as mine. Peace out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Five votes for A, so sex it will be. Be patient, never writing a sex sence. Help out if you can, please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I need help with the sex sence. Send any idea you have.  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys, I have no ideas on the sex seince. I need help, or I'm just going to end this. And I really don't want to, so idea are apprecaited.


End file.
